


Prisonnier du passé

by hiera



Category: D'espairsRay, Dir en grey, Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Lime, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivre et continuer de le faire quoi qu'il arrive simplement pour l'être qu'on aime. Braver toutes les souffrances pour garder l'être cher et cela coûte que coûte. Mais la vie continue d'avancer malgré nos efforts et il faut savoir accepter la réalité avant de se dire adieu. L'histoire d'amour entre Zero et Toshiya, deux êtres qui se croisent sans jamais se voir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Zero :_

 

Je suis assis devant ma coiffeuse et je me détaille. Suis-je si horrible que ça ? Oui. Je ressemble à un cadavre avec mes tresses et mon maquillage exagéré. Jusque là ça ne me gênait pas et je crois que ça ne le gênait pas non plus. Enfin je crois... Je ne me suis jamais soucié du regard des autres et je m'aimais tel que j'étais, à savoir différent. J'aimais cultiver cette différence et j'aimais être considéré comme un marginal. De toute façon étant homosexuel, je l'étais forcément. Mais encore une fois, je me fichais de ce qu'on pouvait dire ou penser de moi car je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne à part à moi-même. Autant dire que ma vie était très solitaire et que je n'avais pas de vie sociable. Mais qu'importe ! Je ne travaillais pas, du moins je n'avais pas et je n'ai toujours pas un travail normal puisque je suis écrivain. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de mon imagination, d'un crayon et d'une feuille de papier. Non, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin avant car aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Ce dont j'ai le plus besoin, c'est de lui.

 

Je sens que mes yeux me piquent mais il ne faut pas que je pleure. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Ma sœur ainée me répétait toujours quand nous étions enfants, qu'un homme ne doit pas pleurer et que les larmes sont le lot des femmes. Étrangement je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer elle. Pourtant sa vie n'était pas des plus faciles et je ne compte pas tous les sacrifices qu'elle a faits pour moi. Elle s'est dressée contre tous pour me protéger de notre famille qui avait découvert mon homosexualité. Elle a quitté la maison en même temps que moi qui m'en était fait chasser. Elle a arrêté ses études pour travailler et prendre soin de moi. Elle s'est mise en quatre pour m'aider à trouver une maison d'édition... Tiens ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il faudra que je lui téléphone et que je pense à déjeuner avec elle un de ces jours, mais pas avant d'aller mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit ainsi car elle risquerait de s'inquiéter inutilement. Après tout, je vais bien. C'est simplement un coup de cafard et ça arrive à tout le monde. D'ici demain j'irais mieux. Je me souris dans la glace pour m'en persuader mais je ne suis pas très convaincant. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je me répète que demain j'irais mieux ? Un sourire amer se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je me demande de quel demain il s'agit. À croire que ce demain là est chaque fois un autre jour.

Je prends mon flacon de démaquillant et j'en reverse abondement sur du coton sans pour autant me l'appliquer immédiatement sur le visage. Je reste là à me regarder et à me trouver horrible. Comment a-t-il fait pour m'aimer ? Je ressemble à un mort vivant comme ça. Pourtant je me plaisais avant alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'aime plus ? Peut-être parce que lui ne m'aime plus. Mais dans ce cas, que fait-il encore avec moi ? Je pousse alors un petit rire. Il ne fait justement plus rien avec moi. Il n'est d'ailleurs jamais à la maison ! Ce soir encore il n'est pas rentré et ne rentrera peut-être pas mais j'y suis habitué maintenant même si ça me fait toujours aussi mal.

 

J'applique délicatement le coton contre l'une de mes paupières et lentement j'efface l'ombre des yeux que j'y avais appliqué le matin-même. Lentement la poudre s'en va en même temps que l’eye-liner et le mascara. Lorsque j'en ai fini avec mes yeux je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis toujours aussi laid et je ressemble encore à un zombie. Je prends alors d'une lingette démaquillante et je l'applique sur l'ensemble de mon visage pour m'enlever tout ce fond de teint pâle et toutes ces crèmes répugnantes que je m'applique sur le visage chaque matin. Un nouveau sourire amer se dessine sur mon visage. Il n'est même plus là le matin, il s'en va bien trop tôt pour ça. Parfois je me demande si on vit réellement ensemble car plus le temps passe et plus j'en doute. Il fut un temps où lorsqu'il devait partir tôt, il me laissait un mot sur l'oreiller et me préparait le petit-déjeuner, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Il s'en va directement sans se soucier de moi et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, c'est un lit froid que je retrouve.

 

Je renifle doucement mais je ne pleurerai pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre de toute façon. S'il ne n'aime plus et bien tant pis, cela m'est complètement égal. Non... c'est faux. Ça m'arrache le cœur et je crois que si ça continue je vais mourir. J'ai tellement mal à cause de son indifférence ! Mais pourquoi Toshiya ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ?

 

Mes yeux commencent à briller mais je ne cèderais pas. Je ne dois pas verser de larme pour cet homme. Je continue à m'observer. Je ne porte plus de masque de maquillage mais je suis tellement quelconque à présent, sans parler de mes cheveux. Ces tresses ne me vont pas du tout. Comment peut-il dire qu'il les aime ? De toute façon, il ne m'aime pas tout court. Je soupire et je commence à les défaire une par une. Je ne les supporte plus. Je ne me supporte plus ! Alors que je dénoue mes cheveux, des larmes coules sur mon visage. J'ai craqué. Je suis en train de pleurer pour lui alors que je me l'étais toujours interdit.

J'ai terminé. Mes cheveux noirs et ondulés perlent sur mes épaules alors que j'ai la tête baissée. Je ne dois pas être beau à voir surtout avec mes yeux rouges qui continuent de verser des larmes silencieuses. Lentement je relève la tête et mon regard se pose sur la glace. Je ne ressemble plus à un mort vivant. Mon teint est redevenu normal et mes cheveux ne sont plus prisonniers et enserrés entre eux. D'un seul coup j'ai l'impression d'être si fragile. Je ressemble à une poupée sur le point de se briser. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être normal ? Pourquoi faut-il que je passe d'un extrême à un autre. Je ne veux ni être un monstre ni être une princesse. Et pourtant, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Je joue la princesse prisonnière de sa forteresse, qui attend son prince charmant. C'est vrai qu'il a été mon prince charmant et je n'aurais jamais cru aimer de la sorte. Oui, je l'aime à la folie et c'est le cas de le dire car l'attendre me rend fou !

Je renverse tout ce qui était posé sur ma coiffeuse et j'éclate en sanglot. Je crois que j'ai touché le fond. Je m'assois lentement sur le sol et laisse libre cours à mon désespoir. De toute façon personne ne peut me voir alors à quoi bon se retenir ? Cela fait trop longtemps que je refoule mes sentiments et surtout ma douleur. Je me sentirais peut-être mieux après.

 

J'ai longtemps pleuré dans le noir de notre chambre. Lorsque mes larmes se sont arrêtées, j'ai continué à rester immobile sur le sol. J'étais incapable de me lever. Je le suis encore. Je n'arrive même pas à penser ! Tout est si confus dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et où nous en sommes. Peut-être que ça veut dire que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble ? Est-ce le signe de la fin ? Non, je ne veux pas ! Je t'aime trop Toshiya...

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux et je me mords la lèvre. Je ne vais quand même pas recommencer à fondre comme une madeleine ! Et puis il faut que je range la chambre avant son retour. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi... de toute façon je doute qu'il le fasse. Je soupire puis je me lève avec beaucoup de mal et je commence à mettre de l'ordre dans mes produits de beauté et aussi dans les siens, quoiqu'il y en ait très peu. Lorsque j'ai réparé les dégâts que j'ai fait, je commence à me déshabiller puis je passe mon pyjama noir sur mon corps. Vraiment..., à croire que le noir est la seule couleur que je connaisse. D'ailleurs je trouve qu'elle résume assez bien ma vie depuis presque un an.

 

Je prends piteusement la direction de ce lit trop grand pour moi et je me glisse sous la couette. C'est drôle comme elle n'arrive pas à me réchauffer, mais quoi de plus normal puisqu'il n'y a que dans la chaleur de ses bras que je me sens bien. D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles qu'il ne m'a pas enlacé. Nous ne faisons même plus l'amour ! Notre couple est décidément mort et je souffre rien que d'y penser. Mes yeux redeviennent humides et je les ferme pour tenter de trouver le sommeil même si je sais que c'est impossible. Je ne pourrais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu.

 

Un bruit de clef, une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme, c'est lui. J'ouvre les yeux mais je ne bouge pas pour autant. J'ai peur de rencontrer son regard mais surtout j'ai peur de me retrouver devant la vérité. Je ne veux pas découvrir qu'il ne m'aime plus. Je veux encore croire en nous. J'entends un bruissement de tissu puis le matelas s'affaisse en même temps que la couette bouge. Je l'entends soupirer profondément et son corps frôle le mien, me faisant ainsi frissonner. J'aime sentir sa chaleur et j'aime le savoir à mes côtés. À cet instant comme à chaque fois, je ne veux pas savoir où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. Cela m'importe peu tant qu'il est à la maison. Un sourire, un vrai cette fois se dessine sur mon visage et je me retourne pour le regarder dormir. Il dort déjà profondément. Il doit sûrement être fatigué. Je me penche vers lui et dégage son visage d'une mèche qui le couvrait. Sa peau est si douce et j'aime tellement la toucher. J'ai si peu d'occasion de le faire ces derniers temps. Il faut dire qu'il n'est jamais là alors... Je me redresse complètement et je m'assois à côté de lui. Il dort en boxer et la couette lui arrive à mi-poitrine. Cette dernière se soulève lentement au rythme de sa respiration et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une invitation. Je pose donc ma tête sur son torse et je me blottis contre lui pour m'endormir.

 

Toshiya je t'aime tellement. Ne me quitte pas je t'en pris.


	2. Chapter 2

Il est midi et je déjeune dans un petit restaurant quelconque avec lui. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté son invitation. Je n'aurais jamais dû. La serveuse nous apporte nos plats mais il ne s'arrête pas pour autant de parler. Ce qu'il peut être bavard ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait débiter autant de connerie à la minute. Finalement, il est beaucoup plus séduisant quand il se la ferme. D'ailleurs, je me demande quand il se décidera à se taire.

 

Il vient encore de sortir une blague à laquelle il est le seul à rire. Bien entendu par politesse je souris mais je ne peux vraiment pas y rire. Elle était vraiment trop nulle. Finalement c'est ce qu'il est. Un gros nul doublé d'un sacré pervers. Il ne mérite même pas que quelqu'un de ma classe partage sa table. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça ! J'ai rarement vu un plan de drague aussi nul. C'est sans parler de ses mains qui cherchent le contacte des miennes à tout bout de champ. Non ! J'ai hâte que ce déjeuner finisse et il a intérêt à se terminer très vite parce que sinon je ne pourrais plus répondre de moi ! Après tout les baguettes sont d'excellentes armes pour commettre un meurtre et je suis à deux doigts d'en faire un.

 

Voilà qu'il me fait du pied maintenant ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! Mais c'est qu'il se croit encore au lycée ou quoi ? Non, là c'est trop. J'ai besoin d'air et il vaut mieux que j'aille me rafraîchir aux toilettes. Je lui adresse un petit sourire et lui dit :

- Heu... Die, je reviens.

\- Oh... et bien prends ton temps, me dit-il avec un large sourire. 

Je me lève aussitôt et je prends la fuite vers les toilettes non sans me sentir épié car je suis persuadé qu'il doit me reluquer le cul. Je sais qu'il est beau et ferme mais qu'il ne s'avise pas d’y mettre les mains ! Une fois dans mon abri d'un blanc immaculé, je peux enfin respirer. Heureusement que les toilettes de ce restaurant sont très propres. Je peux donc y rester un petit moment. Enfin pas trop sinon il serait capable de venir me chercher et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver seul avec lui dans un endroit pareille. Je pousse un profond soupir et commence à me laver les mains avant de me mouiller le visage. En relevant la tête je sursaute. Je n'avais pas entendu cet homme entrer. Il m'a fait une de ces peurs ! Il m'adresse un sourire amical puis me demande :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Heu... oui, merci. 

Voyant que je ne bouge pas il prend un air surpris et me demande de nouveau :

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui... enfin non. Il y a là bas quelqu'un qui m'attend et je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre.

\- Oh...

\- Et je ne peux pas lui dire que sa compagnie m'énerve.

\- Je comprends. Au fait, je m'appelle Hakuei.

\- Moi c'est Toshiya.

\- Et bien je vous souhaite bon courage Toshiya. 

Il se lave les mains puis sort des toilettes en me laissant seul. Il n'y a rien à y redire, cet homme a de la classe, bien plus que cet idiot de rouquin avec son sourire de pervers. Malheureusement je vais bientôt devoir le rejoindre. Je soupire en pensant à cette corvée avant de pousser la porte des toilettes. Die m'adresse un grand sourire commercial en m'apercevant et me déshabille littéralement des yeux en même temps que j'avance vers lui. Alors que je suis sur le point de m'asseoir un homme grand et châtain se plante devant moi. Il a de longs cheveux et porte de fine lunette de vue. Il a l'air terriblement paniqué et il s'écrit :

- Toshiya ! Dieu merci je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'est bien toi. 

Die m'interroge du regard mais je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tant je suis sous le choc. Mais qu'arrive-t-il à ce Hakuei ?

- L'hôpital vient d'appeler, ma femme va accoucher et je dois immédiatement y aller. Tu...tu pourrais m'y emmener, je n'ai pas ma voiture. 

Je suis stupéfait mais je lui réponds un oui avant de lancer un regard faussement désolé à Die qui acquiesce en signe de compréhension. Il se lève et nous dit de nous dépêcher. J'acquiesce et il dépose un rapide baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres avant de me donner une tape sur les fesses en s'écriant :

- Aller file ! On se verra au bureau. 

J'étouffe un juron et lui lance un regard furieux qui semble l'amuser. J'espère qu'il a apprécié de me palper les fesses parce qu'il n'y reposera plus jamais les mains dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit il a de la chance que je n’aie pas le temps de lui faire payer cet outrage car je ne peux pas faire attendre Hakuei. Nous nous précipitons dehors et je lui indique de loin ma voiture tout en la déverrouillant à distance. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous mettons nos ceintures de sécurité et je démarre à toute vitesse. Au bout de quelques secondes je lui lance un rapide regard avant de lui demander :

- C'est quel hôpital ?

\- Aucun, je ne suis pas marié, me répond-il tout en éclatant de rire. 

Je suis surpris mais très vite je comprends pourquoi il a joué une telle comédie et je le gratifie d'un sourire.

- C'est donc un de vos collègues de bureau, soupire-t-il.

\- Oui. À mon grand désespoir !

\- Mais pourquoi avoir accepté de déjeuner avec lui ?

\- Parce que je ne le savais pas si con. 

Nous éclatons de rire. Que faire d'autre ?

- Vous travaillez dans quoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, ajoute-t-il.

\- Dans la publicité et vous ?

\- Je suis opticien.

\- Mais au fait, où dois-je vous déposer ?

\- Peu importe, je ne travaille pas le samedi après-midi.

\- Dans ce cas, allons prendre un café ensemble.

\- Avec plaisir Toshiya. 

 

*

 

Il fait nuit lorsque je quitte mon bureau. Je marche d'un pas lent vers l'ascenseur et une fois à l'intérieur, je pousse un profond soupir tout en m'appuyant contre le miroir. Quand les portes métalliques s'ouvrent, je suis surpris de voir Hakuei appuyé contre ma voiture. Il porte un jeans et un pull ainsi que des baskets, mais c'est normal puisqu'il ne travaille pas le samedi après-midi. Lorsqu'il me voit il se décolle de la portière et m'adresse un tendre sourire auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre, mais je le fais avec plaisir parce que je suis content qu'il soit venu me voir. Je pose ma mallette sur le sol et tout en allumant une cigarette je lui demande :

- Alors tu t'ennuies ?

\- J'avais plutôt envie de te voir. 

Surpris, je relève lentement la tête vers lui et je constate qu'il s'est rapproché de moi. J'avale avec une certaine difficulté ma salive et je sens qu'il pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Lentement ses lèvres se pressent contre les miennes avant qu'il ne les capture avec avidité. Je ne peux pas le repousser parce que j'ai longtemps, cumulant les petits rendez-vous innocents et il m'embrasse enfin ! Son baiser est doux mais il se transforme très vite en quelque chose de plus violent et de passionné. Mon cœur s'emballe et je n'arrive plus à aligner une seule pensée correctement mais ça n'a pas d'importance...

 

Quand nous reprenons notre souffle il me sourit et me dit :

- Allons chez toi. 

J'acquiesce et nous montons dans ma voiture. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je me gare dans la rue et non pas dans l'allée du garage. Hakuei me lance un regard surpris et je crispe mes mains sur le volant. Je n'avais pas réalisé ce que je faisais quand j'ai accepté de l'emmener chez moi et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que nous ne pouvons pas le faire là-bas. Il soupire doucement puis me demande :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est compliqué, lui dis-je avec une pointe de nervosité.

\- Je vois...

\- Hakuei...

\- Dans ce cas, allons chez moi. 

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse mais finalement elle me convient même si je vois dans son regard qu'il lui faudra des explications et je lui en donnerais mais pas tout de suite…

 

Nous avons à peine eu le temps de passer la porte d'entrée qu'il m'attrape par la taille pour me donner un profond baiser durant lequel ses mains déboutonnent ma chemise qui finit par tomber au sol alors qu’il m'entraine rapidement vers la chambre. Il me pousse sur le lit et s'installe à califourchon sur moi avant de m'embrasser tendrement pendant que ses mains cherchent à défaire la boucle de ma ceinture. Je souris et j’en fais autant avec son jeans qui cède très facilement. Il enlève lui-même son t-shirt puis me fait signe de le laisser faire. Être passif ne me dérange absolument pas surtout si c'est avec lui, d'ailleurs j'ai plaisir à contempler ses tatouages alors qu'il fait glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Il me les fait légèrement s'écarter et dépose ses lèvres sur l'intérieur d'une de mes cuisses. Il dévore avec avidité ma chair et remonte lentement vers mon boxer où il s'y attarde longuement pour me faire soupirer de plaisir. Il continue son avancée et embrasse mon nombril avant de prendre la direction de mon torse pour malmener mes boutons de chairs qui se durcissent sous l'excitation que sa langue me procure. Il me marque ensuite le cou avant de s'emparer de l'un de mes lobes. Il s'amuse un moment avec puis m'embrasse tout en pressant l'un de ses genoux contre mon entrejambe. J'étouffe mon plaisir dans sa bouche alors que nos muscles moues se rencontrent et je glisse mes mains entre son jean ouvert et sa peau. Je le fait glisser le long de ses cuisses et il s'écarte de moi pour pouvoir l'enlever. Lorsqu'il revient contre mon corps, c'est pour jouer avec l'élastique de mon boxer devenu trop étroit pour moi. Il le sait et il doit très nettement le sentir sans parler que ma respiration difficile lui témoigne de mon envie pressante de me satisfaire. Il me sourit. Il a compris et il va s'occuper de moi. Je peux m'en remettre à ses bras. Je le sais maintenant. Il m'enlève mon sous-vêtement et ne perd pas de temps. En effet, il prend mon muscle tendu dans sa bouche et use de patience et d'agilité pour me faire l'une des meilleurs fellations qu'on m'ait faite jusque là. Apparemment le goût du sperme ne le rebute pas et il ne bronche pas à avaler ma semence qui imprègne d'ailleurs sa salive ce qui donne ce goût particulier à nos baisers. C'est au court de l'un d'eux qu'il me relève les jambes et qu'il me ramène les cuisses contre mon torse. Tout en me les maintenant relevées, je sens qu'il me pénètre avec un doigt humide. C'est un tel plaisir que de sentir ce doigt s'agiter en moi. Le deuxième passe avec plus de difficulté, mais Hakuei prend son temps et je sais qu'il ne me fera pas mal. Il a toute ma confiance et il le sait. Lorsqu'il m'a suffisamment préparé, il me pénètre en douceur. Je pousse un long gémissement durant l'empalement et une fois en moi, il s'empresse de me cajoler en baiser avant de bouger d’abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite pour enfin me donner de violents coups de reins qui m'arrachent des cris de pur plaisir. J'aime sa vigueur et sa virilité. Il sait être à la fois doux et brutale. Doux dans les préliminaires et violent durant l'action. C'est tout ce que j'aime et je crois que je l'aime tout court...


	3. Chapter 3

Je soupire. J'ai l'impression que je passe mes journées à faire ça. Je n'écris plus et de toute façon toute mon inspiration a disparu avec lui. Il était ma muse et son amour m'inspirait mais puisqu'il ne m'aime plus... Je le sais et il n'a pas besoin de me le dire. Pourtant je me demande encore ce que j'ai fais pour mérité son mépris. Qu'ais-je fais pour perdre son amour ? Rien. Je n'ai rien fait pour être dans cette situation et c'est pour ça que ce que je vis est injuste. J'étais pourtant une tendre épouse... enfin, c'est une façon de parler car restant tout le temps à la maison, c'était moi qui l’entretenais. C'est ce que je fais encore aujourd’hui et c'est ce que je continuerais de faire car je l'aime et ça rien ni personne ne pourra rien y changer.

 

Lentement mes yeux se posent sur un cadre à photo et je quitte le canapé pour aller le regarder de plus près. C'est une photo de nous, la première que nous avons faite ensemble. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux et les images de notre rencontre me reviennent en mémoire.

 

Ce jour là, je n'allais pas très bien. Je venais d’apprendre que ma tumeur s'était transformée en cancer. Dieu merci le diagnostique était tombé suffisamment tôt et les médecins étaient confiants quant à mes chances de rémission. C'était une bonne nouvelle mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal et de penser à ce que se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été détecté aussi tôt. Des idées morbides m’ont alors envahi en même temps que l'inspiration et je me suis assis sur un banc dans le parc où j'allais souvent écrire. J'ai sorti mon calepin à idée pour y jeter les premières lignes de ce qui allait être mon prochain roman. J’ai alors imaginé que mon état était critique afin de me mettre dans la peau de mon futur héros qui serait en train de vivre les derniers moments de sa vie. Je devais sûrement trop bien me prêter au jeu car un homme a fini par s'asseoir à côté de moi. C’était Toshiya. Il a incliné légèrement la tête sur le côté et m’a demandé si j'allais bien. Je lui ai répondu en souriant légèrement que tout allait bien mais il n’était pas vraiment convaincu et nous avons commencé à discuter. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il m'avoua qu'il m'avait plusieurs fois aperçu de loin lorsqu'il déjeunait dans le parc qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin de son lieu de travail. Apparemment, il m'avait remarqué mais n'avait jamais osé m'aborder auparavant car je paraissais si concentré dans mes écrits qu'il avait eu peur de se faire envoyer balader. Finalement, malgré ses airs de playboy, Toshiya est un homme assez maladroit qui manque parfois de confiance en lui. Pourtant il n'a pas de quoi douter avec son physique de rêve. Il est magnifique. D’ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il pouvait bien me trouvait à l'époque avec mon crâne à moitié rasé et mes lèvres peintes en noires. J'étais vraiment affreux ! Mais apparemment je lui plaisais... mais c'est peut-être ça qu'il me reproche ? Après tout, je me suis devenu plus féminin depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Bien entendu, il m'arrive souvent de me tresser les cheveux et de retrouver un maquillage excentrique mais la plupart du temps je laisse mes cheveux ondulés lâchés et je soigne un peu plus mon apparence. Non... Toshiya n'est pas le genre d'homme à s'arrêter sur l'aspect extérieur d'une personne, lui il va plus loin et cherche à la connaître avec plus de profondeur. C'est ce qu'il a fait avec moi et c'est pour lui que j'ai commencé à vouloir être présentable, mais peu lui importait le look que je prenais, il m'aimait. Mais est-ce encore le cas ? M'aime-t-il encore ? Je ne crois pas, mais je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai passé tellement de bon moment à ses côtés, j'ai été tellement heureux avec lui que je ne peux pas le haïr malgré tout le mal qu’il me fait aujourd'hui. Et puis le simple fait de partager cette maison avec lui me comble, alors peu m'importe s'il ne m'aime plus, tant qu'il reste avec moi.

 

Je suis assis dans le jardin quand je l'aperçois dans le salon. Mon cœur ratte un battement mais j'hésite à le rejoindre. Il ne veut peut-être pas que je l'agresse dès son retour. Je vais lui laisser le temps de s'installer et après j'irais lui dire bonjour. Après tout il est parti très tôt ce matin et pour une fois qu'il rentre avant la nuit, je ne vais pas gâcher cet instant. Je pose mon stylo sur la table et je croise les bras sur mon torse tout en le regardant faire des va et vient entre la cuisine et le salon. Apparemment il a une bière à la main et tout en la buvant il avance vers la baie vitrée. Quand cette dernière s'ouvre mon cœur s'affole et j'ai l'impression de redevenir un lycéen amoureux. Il s'appuie contre le chambranle et me regarde avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. À quoi pense-t-il ? Sûrement à quelque chose d'agréable quoi qu'il en soit je suis un peu gêné qu'il me regarde de la sorte et je ne peux soutenir plus longtemps son regard, aussi je préfère détourner les yeux.

Il finit par retourner au salon et je pousse un soupir de soulagement tout en souriant. Comment ai-je pu douter de lui ? Toshiya m'aime. Il est encore amoureux de moi. Il est simplement trop pris par son travail pour s'occuper de moi. Quant à son sourire, je suis sûr que c'était sa façon de me remercier pour ma patience. Bientôt tout ça sera terminé et notre couple redeviendra comme avant, j'en suis sûr !

 

Quand je me décide à entrer, je me rends compte qu'il prend une douche. Un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je décide d'aller l'y rejoindre malheureusement lorsque j'entre dans la salle de bain, il a terminé et s'essuie le corps avec une serviette, laissant à mes yeux le loisir de contempler son superbe fessier. Une sonnerie retentit et il se fige sous mon regard surpris. Il sort précipitamment de la salle de bain pour prendre la direction de la chambre. Je ne le suis pas immédiatement mais quand j'arrive dans la chambre et j'entends dire :

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. 

Il raccroche et s'habille en vitesse alors que je porte ma main à mes lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot. Je me précipite alors vers la salle de bain et je m'y enferme avant de me jeter sous l'eau froide de la douche. Je ne pleure pas encore mais quand j’entends la porte d'entrée se refermer sur lui, des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues et se mêlent à l'eau glacée. Alors j'avais raison, il ne m'aime plus. C'était à lui qu'il pensait quand il regardait dehors, à moins que ce fût de la pitié qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi et regarde l'eau s'évacuer sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. De toute façon je n'ai plus de force. Je suis totalement vidé d'énergie et je ne pense pas en retrouver avant un petit moment. Toshiya ne m'aime plus, mais en plus il me trompe. Combien de temps va-t-il encore rester avec moi avant de rejoindre son nouvel amant ? Non... je ne veux pas le perdre, je l'aime trop et je ne supporterais pas qu'il me laisse. Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse et je  les entoure de mes bras tout en versant des larmes que l'eau dissimule. J'aimerais tellement qu'il se rende compte du mal qu'il me fait.

 

J'ai fini par sortir de la salle de bain pour m'allonger sur notre lit. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de m'habiller et je n'ai qu'une simple serviette posée sur moi. De toute façon plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi alors attraper froid ne me fait pas peur. Ma vie ne compte plus et n'a plus de sens. Toshiya va me quitter et je ne peux rien faire pour le retenir. J'aurais pu et je pourrais mais ça ne servirait à rien. S'il ne m'aime plus, ce n'est pas en me trainant à ses pieds que je ferais changer son cœur. Ça fait partie de la vie. L'amour, ça va ça vient. Je dois accepter ce revers du destin et remercier le ciel de l'avoir fait entrer dans ma vie au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de son soutien. Il m'a soutenu tout le long de ma maladie sans même savoir ce que j'avais. Il a supporté mes crises de nerf, mon look excentrique et il m'a fait vivre de merveilleux moments alors je dois à présent lui montrer ma reconnaissance en ne l'enchainant pas à moi. Je ne dois pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour nous deux et je dois accepter son départ. Mais c'est peut-être ce à quoi il me prépare en se comportant ainsi. Il veut peut-être m'habituer à vivre sans lui. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Toshiya est quelqu'un de si attentionné qu'il veut s'assurer avant de me quitter que je pourrais avoir une vie normale. Ah... c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Il est tellement gentil et moi je suis tellement stupide d'être aveuglé par mon amour pour lui. De toute façon, même si je me trompe encore sur lui, ça  ne changera plus rien. Il sera toujours mon prince charmant et je continuerais de l'idéaliser tout en l'aimant. Je n'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à le détester alors qu'il me fait souffrir. Il pourrait être le pire salaud que porte cette planète, je l'aimerais quand même. Il pourrait me faire les pires choses, je ne le haïrais jamais et je souhaiterais le meilleur pour lui. Alors si le meilleur pour lui, c'est cette autre personne, je dois l'accepter aussi dur que cela puisse l'être pour moi.

 

Je me redresse et essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je m'appuie contre le mur et prends son oreiller dans mes bras pour le serrer contre mon coeur. Je respire longuement son doux parfum alors qu’un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je reste un moment ainsi puis je me lève et je passe mes vêtements de nuit avant de m'allonger pour attendre son retour afin que nous passions notre dernière nuit ensemble.

 

Comme d'habitude, il rentre épuisé et s'étale sur le matelas sans même prêter attention à moi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à s'endormir et lorsque je suis sûr qu'il a rejoint Morphée, je me penche vers lui. Je caresse du bout des doigts sa joue puis presse chastement mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de lui murmurer :

- Ne t'en fais pas Toshiya. Je ne t'ennuierais pas plus longtemps. Je vais m'en aller et j'espère que tu seras heureux avec cette autre personne que je ne connais pas. J'espère seulement que de temps en temps, tu penseras à moi et que tu te souviendras à quel point je t'aimais et que je ne voulais que ton bonheur. Quoi qu'il en soit je te remercie pour tout et je te demande de prendre soin de toi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. N'en doute pas et si un jour tu te sens perdu, tu sauras où me trouver. 

Je me glisse hors du lit et quitte la chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Alors que je referme la porte de la chambre sur moi, j'entends un bruit de matelas mais surtout je l’entends crier mon nom comme s'il venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Je plaque ma main contre mes lèvres et tout en m'interdisant de fondre en larme je quitte notre chez nous pour toujours...

 


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis assis dans le jardin et c'est la première fois depuis des mois que je prends le petit-déjeuner chez moi. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir quand je me suis réveillé en sursaut... je ne préfère pas y penser et rien que de l'évoquer, je me sens terriblement mal et c'est sans parler de ce terrible sentiment de culpabilité. Il me ronge tellement que j'ai annulé mon rendez-vous avec Hakuei. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à la suite et pour repenser un peu à ma vie et à ce que je vais faire. D’ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, assis à cette table. Peut-être parce que c'était là que Zero et moi buvions notre café le matin. Peut-être parce que hier soir j'ai réalisé que lui et moi c'était terminé et que je veux sentir une dernière fois sa présence à mes côtés. Je relève lentement les yeux et j'ai l'impression de le voir assit en face de moi. Je le vois dans l'une de ses superbes tenues noires, relevant ses yeux maquillés vers moi pour m’adresser un sourire avant de replonger dans son calepin. Je peux revoir ses mèches ondulées glisser sur son visage et je le vois les remettre en place tout en souriant et en relisant ce qu'il venait d'écrire. J'avais oublié à quel point j'étais heureux avec lui et que j'aimais manger en sa compagnie le matin. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai des larmes qui me piquent les yeux mais je ne dois pas pleurer. C'est terminé et je ne peux plus rien y faire. Pourtant Dieu seul sait jusqu'où je pourrais aller pour le récupérer, mais c'est impossible. Je l'ai perdu pour toujours et rien que je puisse faire ne me le ramènera.

 

Je prends mon visage plein de larme entre mes mains tout en soupirant. Je l'aimais tellement non... je l'aime tout court. Jamais je ne pourrais le remplacer et même si j'aime Hakuei, cet amour est différent parce que Zero a été mon premier grand amour. Avec lui, j'ai vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie et je me souviendrais toujours de notre rencontre. Je dois dire que physiquement il avait une silhouette superbe mais son look de l'époque était assez effrayant. Rien que d'y penser, je ne peux m'empêcher de me trouver idiot mais il m'avait vraiment fait peur avec son maquillage très prononcé et son crâne à moitié rasé. Je l'avais aperçu un jour où je déjeunais dans le parc. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je faisais ça mais je dois dire que je ne supportais plus les avances de Die. Dès le premier regard, j'ai tout de suite flashé sur Zero. Au début c'était de la curiosité et puis c'est devenu de la fascination pour ce visage masqué car son apparence n'était qu'un masque qui dissimulait un être fragile que je voulais protéger mais je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux et je repense à notre première fois. Il était nerveux et pour la peine, il avait détaché ses cheveux et s'était maquillé très légèrement. Il était magnifique, on aurait dit un ange. Oui, il avait enlevé son masque effrayant et s'était donné à moi. Je peux encore le voir se tordre de bien-être sous mon corps et gémir de plaisir à chacun de mes coups de reins. Je peux entendre ses ''je t'aime'' et tous les autres mots doux qu'il a pu me dire. Mais aujourd'hui tout ça est terminé et je ne le réalise que maintenant. Mais la vie continue et je dois aller de l'avant. C'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir qui m'a aidé à le comprendre. On ne revient pas sur le passé et rien ne sert de le fuir, il faut l'affronter. Seulement, je ne pourrais jamais le faire seul...

 

Je suis assis sur notre canapé de couleur crème et je regarde de loin la première photo que nous avons faite de nous. Zero ne voulait pas se laisser photographier et aujourd'hui je suis heureux d'avoir autant insisté. Mes yeux glissent de l'étagère et se posent sur la boite que je sers contre moi. C'est tout ce qui me reste de lui et j'ai peur de perdre ce petit bout de lui alors je le serre contre moi comme si c'était son corps que j’enlaçais pour le retenir, pour l'empêcher de partir et de me quitter parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seul.

 

On frappe à la porte. Je ne bouge pas. On sonne. Je ne réagis pas. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et peu après Hakuei se tient debout devant moi. Je relève lentement mes yeux remplis de larmes vers lui et il me dit :

- La porte était ouverte. 

J'acquiesce en silence. Il s'accroupit et m'enlace tendrement. J'éclate en sanglot dans ses bras et le laisse me bercer doucement tout en me murmurant de douces paroles.

- Quand j'ai reçu ton message, je me suis inquiété alors je suis venu. 

Je le remercie silencieusement et je me détache de lui pour lui faire comprendre que je me sens mieux. Il se relève et s'assoit à côté de moi avant de poser les yeux sur la boîte que je tiens.

- C'est...

\- Oui. 

Il ne dit plus rien et se contente de me regarder sourire et caresser la boite que je serre contre moi. Il soupire puis pose ses yeux sur les cadres à photo qui décorent le salon. Il se lève et s'approche de notre première photo. Il la regarde longuement puis me demande :

- Alors c'est lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est tel que tu me l'as décris.

\- Non, il est bien plus que ça Hakuei. 

Il pousse un court soupir puis me demande :

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Je vais faire ce que je t'ai dit dans mon message.

\- Toshiya...

\- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi et pour nous. 

Hakuei ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il se demande ce que je n’entends pas ''nous''. Je ne le sais pas très bien moi-même, mais ça importe peu.

- Dans ce cas, je t'y conduirais. Je me sentirais plus rassuré. 

J'acquiesce et me lève tout en emportant ma précieuse boîte avec moi. Hakuei prend mon manteau et nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture.

 

*

 

Hakuei se gare dans le parking et je descends. Il ne me suit pas et je l'en remercie. De toute façon il sait très bien que ce que je vais faire, je dois le faire seul. Vraiment, je le remercie d'être aussi compréhensif et si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, je ne sais pas où je serais à l'heure actuelle. Je pousse un profond soupir et regarde les marches en pierres qui me font face. Elles me paraissent insurmontables, mais je dois les gravir. À vrai dire, j'aurais dû le faire depuis bien longtemps mais je n'en avais jamais eu le courage. Aujourd'hui je l'ai et j'espère pouvoir aller au bout de ce que je n'ai pas pu faire l'an dernier.

 

À chaque marche, un nouveau souvenir surgit pour blesser mon cœur déjà meurtri mais je dois continuer même si ça me fait mal. Je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix. Il ne m'en a pas laissé le choix. Alors que je pose le pied sur la dernière marche, je l'aperçois. Zero est là et me fait face. Jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir et des larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues. Je resserre mes doigts sur la boite que je tiens contre moi et je le regarde, non je le contemple. Il est si beau avec ses cheveux ondulés et son manteau noir. C'est d'ailleurs une couleur qui lui va si bien. Il me sourit et malgré mes larmes j'y réponds. Il s'approche de moi et me les essuie. Nous sommes à présent très proche l'un de l'autre et il me murmure sans pour autant enlever ses mains de mon visage :

- Bonjour Toshiya.

\- Bonjour Zero. 

Ma voix est étranglée et j'ai du mal à ne pas sangloter.

- Non Toshiya, je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi. S'il te plait mon amour ne pleure pas.

\- D'accord... 

Nous nous sourions et alors que je veux lui tendre la boite il me fait un non de la tête.

- Toshiya, c'est à toi de le faire.

\- Non... je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime tellement, lui dis-je en serrant la boite contre mon cœur.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais c'est la vie. Nos chemins se sont séparés il y a un an et pourtant j'ai continué à rester à tes côtés. J'ai continué à veiller sur toi mais aujourd'hui si tu m'aimes, libères-moi de toi.

\- Zero  j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Non, tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui saura te protéger comme toi tu m'as protégé. Je ne le connais pas mais je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien, sinon tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de lui.

\- Mais je t'aime toujours !

\- Je le sais, mais pour le moment notre amour est impossible. Alors je te demande de prendre soin de toi parce que moi je ne pourrais plus le faire. 

Il se penche vers moi et presse chastement ses lèvres contre les miennes avant de disparaître dans le brouillard. J'aimerais tellement le suivre mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux que le regarder s'éloigner et s'en aller...


	5. Épilogue

Toshiya se sentait comme un enfant abandonné au milieu de cette grande allée. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et le jeune homme sursauta. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme. Elle était grande, mince, brune et avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Elle était vêtue de noir et tenait également une boite, mais celle-ci était bien plus petite que celle de Toshiya. Elle adressa un sourire au jeune homme et lui dit :

- J'ai eu peur que vous ne vous sentiez pas le courage de venir Toshiya. 

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire rempli de tristesse. Elle soupira puis effaça une larme qui coulait sur la joue de son cadet avant de lui dire :

- Les larmes sont le lot des femmes. Alors ne pleurez s'il vous plait. 

Le plus jeune acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'au temple mais ils n'y entrèrent pas. Ils le dépassèrent et arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise. Là, le vent qui était des plus agressifs en temps normal, s'était calmé pour se changer en douce brise.

- Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable, déclara-t-elle en lui adressant un regard rempli de compassion. Il est parti heureux. Il vous aimait et vous ne devez jamais en douter.

\- Je sais, murmura Toshiya d'une voix brisée par la douleur.

\- De toute façon, on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Même après s'être fait soigné, son cancer est réapparu et lorsque les médecins s'en sont rendus compte, c'était trop tard pour le sauver.

\- Il le savait et il ne m'a rien dit, répliqua mécaniquement le brun.

\- Il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter et vous faire du mal. 

Elle ouvrit la boite qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle. À l'intérieur se trouvaient des pétales de rose blanche qu'elle lâcha dans le vide avant de murmurer quelques mots à destination du défunt puis elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Toshiya et lui dit :

- Je vous laisse lui dire au revoir Toshiya. 

Il acquiesça et elle disparut, le laissant seul avec sa boite. Il la gardait depuis maintenant un an jour pour jour, date à laquelle Zero l'avait quitté à jamais. Quoique durant cette année qui s'était écoulée Toshiya avait eu l'impression que son compagnon avait toujours été à ses côtés. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait conservé ses cendres avec lui. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'était jamais chez lui, dans cette maison où il lui semblait que le fantôme de son bien-aimé errait encore. Toshiya prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la boite. De ses mains tremblantes et en même temps que son visage était noyé de larme, il renversa dans le vide les cendres de celui qui avait été l’amour de sa vie. Il sentit alors comme deux pouces qui lui essuyaient les joues et une paire de lèvres qui se pressait contre les siennes avant de lui murmurer :

- Merci mon amour.

\- Adieu Zero. 

 


End file.
